Many individuals have pets which have either sharp claws or sharp teeth which can bite or scratch the individual. These cuts and scratches can occur when handling and fondling pets such as dogs, cats, ferrets and even birds. Similarly, injuries such as scratches and cuts can occur when bathing a pet, administering medication or when removing a pet from a situation which the pet or animal is frightened as when removing a kitten from a tree. Cuts and scratches which occur in these situations are generally minor, superficial injuries and heal in time. However, in some instances, these cuts or scratches can become infected and can transmit diseases to human which require medical attention.
The problem of cuts and scratches inflicted from handling animals is even more pronounced in the case of those engaged regularly in animal-related activities as a profession. Animal groomers, veterinarians, veterinarian assistants, zoo keepers, pet shops employees and similar personnel all encounter situations in which they may be either scratched, bitten or clawed by an animal.
As a result, there are various types of protective devices that can be found in prior art that are intended for use of handling animals. Most common of these are protective devices for use by a trainer training attack dogs. Reference is made in U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,196 which shows a device which has layers of nylon and nylon mesh and adjustment means which can be operated by one hand to facilitate attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,301 discloses an interesting device which is a legging adapted to extend around the legs of the wearer to protect the wearer from snake bites. Protective devices of these types are intended for specific applications and would not be applicable to use by individuals or those involved in handling animals such as groomers and those who work in veterinarian offices.
Other types of protective garments or devices can be found in prior art not especially intended for use in handling animals. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,633 shows an arm protective garment which is an elongated tubular sleeve made of a flexible material which is open at one end and may be slipped over a driver's hand and arm. The garment includes a mitten for the end of the sleeve that receives the driver's hand. The mitten has a thumb opening. The garment also includes a flexible strap at the open end of the sleeve that will extend around the chest or neck of the driver to releasably retain the sleeve on the driver's arm.
The prior art most pertinent to the present invention appears to be U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,093. This patent discloses a protective type mitten or glove for use as a toy with which an individual may play with a kitten, cat or similar animal. The glove extends well up the forearm past the wrist, nearly to the elbow. The mitten is provided with features such as eyes and/or a nose that rattles. In addition, the glove incorporates a protective material such as heavy denim, leather or vinyl or the like, between the outer covering and the inner lining.
Notwithstanding the foregoing, there nevertheless exists a need for an effective protective device for preventing bites and scratches when handling animals.